


Fairies' Tales

by JaciSerigala



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 5 Sentence Drabbles, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anti-Gruvia, Childhood, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Avatar Arc (Fairy Tail), Romance, Tumblr: FTLGBTales
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaciSerigala/pseuds/JaciSerigala
Summary: A collection of Fairy Tail drabbles; 5 sentence challenges and longer, depending on the chapter. This contains a variety of ships, characters, topics and themes, including MLM, WLW and polyships. Content warnings will be at the top of each chapter.Current Schedule: Every ThursdayRequests are open.
Relationships: Chelia Blendy/Wendy Marvell, Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34





	1. Overview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A summary for the collection, and navigation for the ships, chapters and genres. Organised alphabetically.**

**Chelia x Wendy - CheNdy**  
\--- Ch. 5: 'Ghost' || _Emotional Hurt/Comfort_ || _Alvarez Arc Spoilers_ || Requested by: @Jinx13GXA (AO3/Tumblr/Twitter/TikTok)

 **Erza x Mirajane - ErzaJane**  
\--- Ch. 7: 'Lethargic' || _Fluff, Romance_ || Requested by: @MintyTrifecta (AO3/Tumblr)

 **Gajeel x Levy - GaJevy/GaLe**  
\--- Ch. 6: 'Stolen' || _Fluff, Romance_ || _Avatar Arc Spoilers_ || Requested by: @mahoshojogojiradesu (Tumblr)

 **Gray x Natsu - GraTsu/NatRay**  
\--- Ch. 2: 'Energy' || _Fluff_  
\--- Ch. 3: 'Thread' || _Angst_ || _TW: Abuse, Ignoring Mental Health Issues_ || Requested by: @MintyTrifecta (AO3/Tumblr)  
\--- Ch. 4: 'Hate' || _Angst With a Happy Ending_ || _TW: Grief, Misunderstandings_ || Requested by: @fineapplethepineapple (Tumblr)


	2. Gray x Natsu + Energy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: None | Category: Fluff**

People usually didn't think of Gray as the one with the energy in their relationship, usually the limitless strength and passion of the Salamander was what came to mind. And they weren't wrong to think that, but there _were_ times when Gray would be overcome with limitless energy of his own, and every time, it made Natsu fall a little deeper in love. When Magnolia's Animal Shelter cited Gray about a new, troubled stray, when they went to a coffee shop and Gray found a particularly nice combination of his cursed bean water, when his artistry took hold and he spent a week slamming project after project. The ice mage was usually so reserved and passive, so to see him so full of life, so vibrant, was disconcerting the first time it happened.

But now, Natsu couldn't help but look forward to the next thing that captured Gray's attention, because the sparkle it brought to Gray's eyes was infectious and Natsu couldn't get enough of it.


	3. Gray x Natsu + Thread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Emotional Abuse, Mental Health Issues | Category: Angst**
> 
> This drabble was requested by my wonderful girlfriend @MintyTrifecta!

Gray was killing himself... and it was killing Natsu to watch, as Gray walked about the guild, as a ghost, every little thing threatened to set him off and send him into a panicked week of solo-jobs whilst he fought to get himself back under control. Natsu could see it in the way Gray's eyes shifted around the guild like he was expecting to be attacked and Natsu would've given anything to take him away and hold him until he knew he was safe.

But it wasn't that simple, it never was with Juvia, she knew his every move and if Natsu dared to move closer and Juvia saw him as too much of a threat, then it would still loop around to burn Gray.

It got to the point where Natsu began to set up runes around his home, to the point where he asked Freed and Levy to as well. He didn't tell them why he needed them and left them to their own imagination, but he could see the way the guild had become a prison for Gray and that was so wrong that it made Natsu feel physically sick.

Juvia didn't have the fucking right to try and twist Gray into the mold she had made for him, she had no fucking right to stifle Gray until the only option was giving in, and the more she pushed, the closer Natsu came to snapping and throwing her out of Magnolia because how _dare _she put that glassy look in Gray's eyes... how _dare_ everyone else ignore the way Gray was screaming for help!__

__Natsu saw the moment it all caved like a scene in a movie, slowing down, in black and white, as the world faded from view and Gray's heartbeat echoed around his head. And for a moment, Natsu almost felt relieved as he moved to step forwards, maybe this time, she would finally learn._ _

__But then Gray's gaze snapped to his, eyes filled with tears that no else bothered to notice, and with the tiniest shake of his head, Natsu forced himself back into his seat._ _

__Every fibre of his being was SCREAMING to rip Juvia away from him, to make sure he never had to see her again, but out of every voice that was plotting a million different ways to finally get the message across to Juvia, Gray's was and always had been the loudest._ _

__So with gritted teeth, he sat back and watched as Juvia and Gray knitted his demise, thread by fucking thread._ _


	4. Gray x Natsu + Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Angst, Misunderstandings, Grief | Category: Angst with a Happy Ending**

Gray hated him, the new kid, he HATED him!

He was everything Gray could never be, someone who had lost everything but still looked at the world like it was colourful and vibrant and exciting, and Gray _hated_ him. How could someone shine so brightly, smile so happily, dance around the guild like a kid on Christmas day, face each new day with lonely eyes but still stand up and move on with hope?

The day Natsu showed up, the guild was permanently altered, and Gray knew right away that nothing would ever be the same again, as the new superstar jumped around, showing off some lost magic. Natsu came into the world on the back of a dragon and Gray hated him from the start, hated how he could show up and be friends with everyone, immediately, when he had just as many reasons as Gray to be jaded and spiteful.

Gray hated him.

But even he, was not immune to Natsu's glow. Natsu drew everyone in, in a way that went beyond their rivalry born out of Gray's desire to see Natsu as something less than the perfect troublemaker that made everyone fall in love with his shenanigans instead of the frustrating little bastard that they saw him as. And as Gray inevitably began to fall in love with Natsu and his insurmountable optimism, it also only stirred up the resentment.

It wasn't until a rainy afternoon that Gray finally realised that he had never hated Natsu.

He had been in a terrible mood all day, he had been looking for a fight, but seeing Natsu so defeated, so alone, so small in the middle of a rainstorm made him pause. He watched as Natsu scrubbed at his cheeks and tried to dismiss Lisanna, and he watched as the resentment that had built up over the last few months fell away like sand through his fingers.

No... that wasn't quite right...

The hatred didn't go away.

No, instead, Gray finally realised that Natsu had never been the thing he hated, but rather the mirror that Natsu presented Gray with. The kind of person he could've been if he hadn't been so bitter and angry and jealous.


	5. Chelia x Wendy + Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Spoilers for the Alvarez Empire Arc | Category: Emotional Hurt/Comfort**
> 
> This drabble was requested by the amazing @Jinx13GXA

Chelia felt empty without her magic, in the guild she was a shell of her former self as she watched her friends soar higher than she could ever reach. She used to believe that sky was the limit, but her wings had been clipped and now the sky seemed like just another tease of what she had lost... what she had given up for Wendy and Charle's sake. No one could give it back to her, there was no recovering from this, the only way forward in life was through an entirely different door and though she still wanted to support her guild however she could, there was a void inside her that could never quite be filled and she wondered if staying with the guild was just a way of holding onto her grief far beyond the point of reason.

Maybe so, but she refused to let go, even if she could see the red-hot metal burning her hands, because no matter how ghostly and distant she grew from the younger Chelia who had the strength to reach the stars, Lamia Scale weren't the only ones she was holding on for. And she had promised her that she would always be here. That was a promise she refused to break.


	6. Gajeel x Levy + Stolen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Spoilers for Avatar Arc | Category: Fluff, Romance**
> 
> This drabble was requested by @mahoshojogojiradesu on Tumblr.

Levy sighed in something like exasperation as she watched Gajeel whip around, she knew that power-tripping look in his eye, and as he began to go around the group, giving out charges and arrests to their old guildmates.

"By the way!!!" Gajeel flung around, pointing a finger at Natsu dramatically as the most shit-eating grin spread over his face, "Y'er under arrest! I don't like the look in your eyes!" He spun to stare Lucy down, "You, too! The charge: Too pervy! Juvia's charged with drenchin'! And you!" He grinned at Happy, enjoying himself a little too much, "Eatin' too many fish! And-"

Groaning, Levy stepped up and pinched her partner by the ear, he squawked but ultimately cut off as she leveled him an icy glare.

"The council is serious, you can show off to our friends after we detain Avatar." She rolled her eyes, and as his cheeks flushed pink, quiet satisfaction curled in her stomach, "Besides, if we're handing out criminal charges, you can't forget your own..." Leaning in close, she smiled at him with hooded eyes, "You're under arrest, Gajeel-kun, for stealing my heart."

His stunned expression and furious blush was completely worth the embarrassment of everyone else's laughter.


	7. Erza x Mirajane + Lethargic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: None | Categories: Fluff, Romance**
> 
> This drabble was requested by @MintyTrifecta.

Mira loved these mornings, these quiet, mist-filled mornings when the city slept in for an hour and the streets were ghostly silent. She loved opening the guild hall, stepping inside and the solitude that would pervade for an hour. But more than those, she _adored_ the mornings when Erza would try to follow a new life-style regime and try to get up early, she loved watching her lethargic girlfriend stumble around until she inevitably drifted to the bar to order tea. Mira loved brewing the tea as slowly as possible, so she could watch Erza's eyes slip close and the tension dissipate from her brows. Mira wouldn't trade those mornings for anything in the world.


End file.
